One significant phase of conductive circuit manufacturing involves a process of depositing a conductive material into an opening in an intermediate circuit structure, for instance, to facilitate forming a gate electrode or a contact structure. This process being often referred to as contact or gate metallization. Known processes for contact or gate metallization have several deficiencies sometimes resulting in a poor quality of the product.
Accordingly, a need exists for an enhanced process of fabrication of gate and/or contact structures of conductive devices.